Sage Bond
Sage Bond is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Sage Bond is a collie with caramel colored fur. He has blue eyes and is considered to be very handsome. Personality Sage is the captain of the football team. He comes off as a kind, if not slightly naive, kind of guy who is just an all-around good person. He is the most popular guy in the school, but is easily swayed by others with stronger personalities (such as his former girlfriend, Brooklyn Hayes). He tends to be rather oblivious to all the scheming going on around him, and has clued us in on multiple occasions that he's not exactly the brightest bulb on the chandelier. However, Sage is the kind of person that loves with all his heart, and is dedicated, funny, and will do anything for those he loves and values. History Season 1 Sage's first appearance on LPS Popular was in Episode 1: Who's That Girl?. He was shown farting on two boys in the football team. In English class, Savannah Reed, the new girl, sits next to Sage and says, "Hi!" he responds, "Hi?", showing no interest in Savvy whatsoever. Savvy later finds out that he is dating Brooke Hayes, the most popular girl in the school. However, his feelings for Savvy change in Episode 5: Calories and Competition when Rachel Rivera, the second most popular girl at Orange County Day, sprays ink all over Savvy to follow her friend Brooke's orders. Sage offers Savvy his cellphone to call her mom to pick her up. After this, he develops feelings for Savvy, and Savvy does the same. At her friends' persuasion, Savannah decides to make a move on Sage and ask him to be her partner for their English project. Because he kind of likes her, Sage agrees. The pair meet at Savannah's house to work on their project, but hit it off right away and end up talking the whole time. At the end of the evening, Sage is certain that this new girl might not be all that bad. After carefully thinking about his feelings, Sage decides to break up with Brooke, and give Savvy a rose and ask her to be his girlfriend. He was about to do this when Brooke came up to him and started to cry. Since Brooke was still his girlfriend, he ended his conversation with Savvy to talk to Brooke. Brooke told Sage that Savvy called her fat and said she had a big tail. She also includes that Savannah had a rash under her skin that oozed pus. Sage believes Brooke and his feelings for Savvy automatically change from love to disgust. He decides to make Savvy work on the project without him. Later, Savvy meets Tom Dawson, Sage's friend. After Savvy and Tom stand up to a bully, Sage tries to talk to Savvy but she says, "What was your line again? Oh wait, I remember. Save it Sage, I don't want to hear it." Finally realizing that Brooke had fed him lies and that he let the girl he truly loves slip away, Sage kicks a locker in frustration and storms down the hallway. Brooke notices that Tom has asked Savvy to be his girlfriend, and now everyone has started paying more attention to her. In retaliation and a desperate attempt to once again be the school's "It" girl, Brooke pulls Sage onto a table and starts kissing him, but then ends up embarrassing herself and Sage by landing in a tray of "chocolate crap". Sage blows up at her and storms away. The next day, Sage apologizes to Brooke after she announced that she will be having the "Party of the Century", right on time for Brooke and Sage's 3rd anniversary. At the party, Sage sees Savannah crying and takes her into a closet. He had just broken up with Brooke after seeing her enjoy hurting a girl named Megan Collins. He tells Savvy that he has a crush on her and they start kissing. However, Brooke sees this and immediately flips out, calling Savannah dirty names and clawing her face. Sage is horrified and shocked at what his ex-girlfriend is capable of. To add fuel to the fire, Tom reveals his past of being manipulated and tells of Brooke's philandering and cheating while she was dating Sage. Everyone turns on Brooke, including Sage. After Rachel explains that Brooke was trying to hurt Savvy, Tom told Savvy to call the police if Brooke dared to touch her. Rachel, Alicia, and Tom left the party, and when Brooke and Sage's 3rd anniversary song started playing, Sage and Savvy started dancing together. Brooke lost her mind and told everyone to get out of her house. Season 2 After Brooke's party, Sage took Savvy to the hospital to get stitches for her cut, then took her out for dessert. Thanks to Sage's kind words, Savannah started eating again. Back at school, Savvy meets Brigitte LeBlanc, a pretty collie who has been best friends with Sage since they were babies. She passes up the chance to be partners with Sage for a project, allowing Brigitte to be his partner. What Sage doesn't know is that Brigitte is Savvy's new Brooke. Savvy may be jealous of Brigitte, and you can't blame her after seeing a peculiar note on her locker. When Savvy confronts Sage about this note, Sage dismisses the accusations, saying "that has Brooke written all over it" and defending Brigitte. He says that whenever they hang out at home, Brigitte acts like his friend. He and Savvy begin to make out, but Brooke's arrival stops them. Brooke gives Sage his old sweater that he left at her house back, and asks him to have a look around his place for her. In episode 24, Sage is seen out Savvy's window with his black car. Savannah comes outside carrying Mimi and Sage asks if she wants to go for a drive somewhere. At a forest, they're seen making out and they talk about the beginning of their relationship. The both of them then hear rustling in the bushes. Sage leaves to see what's causing all the ruckus and is then ambushed by something currently unknown. (Much to their horror.) Blood curdling screams uttered by the both of them can be heard as the screen fades into black. Relationships Brooklyn Hayes - Brooke is Sage's ex-girlfriend, they have been together for three years until episode 17: Pretty Face, Ugly Heart. Tom Dawson - Tom Dawson is a good friend of Sage's, but when he finds out that Tom made out with Brooke, he didn't like him as much. Savannah Reed - Savvy is Sage's current girlfriend. Romance between Savvy and Sage was noticed in episodes 5,6,7,15,16,17,18,19, 20, and 24.And you can also notice that Savannah and Sage had a spark because they stare at one another. Brigitte LeBlanc - Brigitte and Sage are currently living together. Brigitte is very close to Safe and when Phillippe broke up with her she was devastated. Savvy caught them hugging very closely but Sage denies it meant anything. Nathan Campbell - Nathan and Sage are good friends. They are never seen interacting much but they are friends. Trivia *He has an official Twitter account, @MrSageBond. This account was used in episode 19 to post his tweet about him and Savvy. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Males Category:Characters